


A Nerd in Hell

by GodzillaMaster



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans in Hell (Hazbin Hotel), I suck at writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, doing my best, haven't wrote fanfics in almost a decade, trying to keep everyone in-character, will update when i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodzillaMaster/pseuds/GodzillaMaster
Summary: An accident on the way to MegaCon leaves me trapped in Hell, staying at a certain hotel with a certain princess and her friends and associates. Will I be able to survive and get back home? Let's find out
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Ch. 1 - Dropping In

Chapter 1 – Dropping In

I was falling, and I was screaming. That tends to happen when you unexpectedly find yourself thousands of feet up into the air, and I was no exception. I’m surprised that I’ve been able to scream as long as I have been, since I’m not used to making loud noises.  
I was too preoccupied with screaming and panicking to really process that I’m approaching a large hotel with a ship sticking out of the side, and before long, I just black out. Apparently my brain decided that it didn’t want to be conscious when I landed.

\----

Charlie felt that she was having a good day. With nothing going on, and everyone else out of the hotel for the day, she felt that it was a good opportunity for her and Vaggie to go out and for some personal time together. Something they didn’t have the opportunity to do since they’ve been busy getting the hotel ready for potential arrivals.

Unfortunately, the universe had other plans, as something heavy crashes into Vaggie, creating a small crater on impact.

Charlie cries out in shock at what just happened, “Vaggie!”

The princess knows that her girlfriend will be okay, but still can’t help but worry. When the dust settles, Charlie gives a slight gasp in surprise as she sees what landed on Vaggie: a human. A guy in his late twenties by the looks of things. A lot of questions ran through her mind at the moment, but Charlie decided checking on them both was much more important.

\----

A voice stirs me back into consciousness, and as my mind reboots, I realize that it was a woman calling for a “Vaggie”. That was…an unfortunate name, but that thought was quickly replaced with the question on whether I’m dead or not.  
That was when the pain hit me. I guess that’s a good sign, but either way, it hurt. A lot, but it doesn’t feel like anything’s broken.

How am I not dead?

I groan as I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a beautiful woman looking down at me with a worried look on her face. It turns to relief when she sees that I’m awake, “Oh, thank god you’re alright. Are you badly hurt? Can you move at all?”

“Yeah,” I answer. “I think I can move.”

“That’s good,” the woman glances down before turning her attention back to me. “Do you think you can move? You’re on top of Vaggie.”  
I look at her confused before I realize that the ground feels a lot softer than it should…and very angry. I look down and see a woman glaring at me, her face red from both anger and embarrassment because I was accidentally grabbing her ass.

“Get. Off. Of me.” 

It took a second for me to process what was going on, and the realization hit me like a truck when I did. Turning bright red, I scramble off of the other woman as fast as I could without messing her up even more. Vaggie, I’m guessing, gets up and brushes the dust off of her dress, her glare never letting up.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to drop in on you like that.”

Oh fuck, did I just say that? I crash land on a woman and grab her ass, and my apology was a pun? What is wrong with me?

My train of thought was thankfully interrupted when I heard the first woman snickering at what I said, while Vaggie’s glare softened slightly. “It’s fine,” she says; though I can tell that there’s still some anger in her voice. I’m gonna have to apologize again when she calms down more.

“Haha…that’s good to hear,” I respond while nervously scratching the back of my head.

I get a better look at the two. The first woman was simply beautiful, almost supernaturally so. She had light blonde hair in a loose ponytail, and was wearing a pink tuxedo that looked super cute on her. Oddly, her skin was as white as snow, and the only color there was to her were her rosy pink cheeks that remind me of a Pikachu.  
Vaggie was just as beautiful, though she lacked that supernatural quality Charlie had. She had long, white hair topped with a bow and ending in light pink stripes, an eyepatch covering her left eye, a cute and simple white dress with long gloves, striped stockings. Weirdly, her skin’s an ashen gray, and there’s a bright pink ‘X’ showing through her hair where the eye patch was.  
I have questions about those, but quite frankly, I’m in love with the two. Maybe I can work up the courage to ask one of them out?

“So, uh…” I look away nervously because I realized I was staring. “My name’s Andrew, and you two?”  
The blonde woman smiles, apparently happy to meet me. “Well, I’m Charlie, and this is my girlfriend, Vaggie.”

And with that, my hopes of asking them out deflate almost immediately. Oh well, as long as they’re happy together, that’s all that matters. Besides, it’s not like I’d ever work up the courage to ask that, anyway.

“Well, nice to meet you both. Kinda wish it could’ve gone differently,” I say while looking around. That’s when I realize that there’s a giant pentagram in the…. red…. sky…. “Where am I, exactly?”  
Charlie laughs nervously, “Well, don’t panic, but… This is Hell.”  
“Hell? The place you go to after you die Hell? Did I die? Are you two here for my soul?”

With that, I was starting to panic. I don’t remember what happened next, but eventually Vaggie grabbed my face so I could focus on them. Charlie was giving me a reassuring smile that was actually rather calming.  
“Just relax, okay?” Vaggie says. “You’re still human, so that means you’re still alive, and we’re not here for your soul. You understand?”

“Y-yeah. I understand.” I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down as Vaggie lets go of my face. “Do either of you know how I can get back to Earth?”  
They shake their heads. “Do you know how you got here in the first place?” Charlie asks.  
“I don’t know. What happened before I woke up is all fuzzy, I don’t remember anything.”

Vaggie crosses her arms, “Well it looks like you’re stuck down here until we find out how to get you back home.”  
Charlie gives a widening smile and starts bouncing excitedly, as if she’s about to explode out of pure joy. Vaggie rolls her eye with a smile, undoubtedly at how cute Charlie is right now. “Yes, he can stay here until we find him a way to get back.”  
Charlie gives a squeal of delight as she hugs me, causing me to immediately turn red again. “Oh, you’re just going to love it here at the Hazbin Hotel!”  
“Hazbin?” I ask.  
“It used to be the Happy Hotel, the name change wasn’t by choice,” Vaggie explains.  
Well, that’s unfortunate, Happy Hotel does sounds pretty cute. Undoubtedly Charlie named it that.

As we start walking to the hotel, I decided that, although today had a bad start, I might actually enjoy my stay down here in Hell.  
I take a few steps and my body collapses entirely, apparently today’s events being too much for me to handle.  
Or I’ll just die….

The last things I see before blacking out again are the two demon women rushing over to me, and my backpack and suitcases crashing into the ground nearby.


	2. Chapter 2 – Flashbacks and Questions

It sure was nice to be able to go to MegaCon again, I hated that it had to be canceled last year because of the pandemic. But I got vaccinated, I’m wearing a mask, and packed about a dozen more spares as a just in case. This is the first time I’d be staying at the hotel too, since I decided that driving an hour to get here and dealing with parking was just too much of a hassle for me. 

As I walk through the halls to find the hotel room I was staying in, I stop as I pass by a janitor’s closet. Normally, it’d be something I wouldn’t care about, but there was a swirling red vortex inside.  
Curiosity getting the better of me, I approach to get a closer look.

“Sir! Watch where you’re running! Look out!”  
Wait, that voice. Was that Zim?  
Before I could react, something runs right into me and I tumble into the portal with all my stuff. Something must’ve gone wrong, because I somehow ended up high in the air. Though before I could fall too far, some sort of winged creature grabs at my backpack, flying me off to who knows where. 

I panic, what was supposed to be a simple stay at MegaCon is going to end in me being lunch. The sound of ripping fabric snapped me out of it, and I look back in horror as I see the arm straps to my backpack about to snap, unable to take the weight of me and my suitcase.  
“Oh shit…”  
That was all I could say before it breaks completely and I start falling, losing my grip on my suitcase on the way down. The creature, seeing its prey plummet, lets go of the backpack in frustration before flying off to find something that isn’t about to end up a smear on the ground.

I just scream in terror as I fall, and hit the ground.

\----

I wake up in a cold sweat. Looking around, I find myself in a hotel room of sorts. Was all that just a dream? It seemed so real, though.  
A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“Come in.”

The door opens and the two women from earlier walk in, causing me to realize that it actually happened.  
“I heard screaming, are you okay, Andrew?” The blonde, I think it’s Charlie, asks me.  
I nod, “Yeah, just memories, I guess.”  
“That’s a relief, you had us worried when you collapsed like that,” Charlie smiles, genuinely glad that I’m fine. Vaggie nods in agreement, “You’ve been through a lot recently, so I’m guessing you probably have some questions?”  
“Yeah, I have a few. I’m sorry about this, but I’m just shit at remembering names. Who are you two again?” I hated how that was my first question, but I did not want to forget who I’m staying with until I’m home.  
“Oh no, it’s fine. Lots of people down here can be forgetful like that,” Charlie explains. “Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Vaggie; and I’m Charlie, and I’m a princess of Hell because my dad, Lucifer, rules over all of Hell.”  
“Wait, princess?”  
Charlie nods, “Yes, but there’s no need to make a big deal over it.”  
“Alright. Nice to meet you both, and sorry again for having me ask your names again. Were you both born in Hell?”  
“She is, I’m not,” Vaggie explains. “I used to be a human like you, back when I was alive. When I died, I got sent down here and became a demon. I managed to be lucky, most other sinners don’t look as human than I do.”  
“I see.” That might be trouble for me, I have no idea how long I’ll be down here and I might not be able to blend in. “So why do you have a hotel?”  
Charlie’s smile vanishes and she looks down sadly. I really hope I didn’t say anything to upset her.  
“It’s because Hell is overpopulated, to the point where, once a year, angels come down from Heaven arrive cull the population.” She starts to tear up, clearly upset with this. “I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing while my people get slaughtered every year.”  
Charlie wipes away her tear, and starts to smile again. “So that’s why I started the Happy Hotel. To rehabilitate the sinners and bring them to redemption, so they can get up into Heaven. If I prove that demons can be redeemed, that there’s a humane way to stop the overpopulation, then we won’t need any more Exterminations.”

I don’t know what else to say, that’s just so sweet. I never would’ve guessed that anyone would’ve cared enough to try and make Hell a better place. But something Charlie said got stuck in my mind.  
“’If you can prove it’? You don’t even know?”  
Charlie falters a bit, “We don’t know if it’s possible. But until we’re not letting that uncertainty stop us, we worked too hard on this to just quit.”   
I can’t help but smile at Charlie’s optimism and confidence. She doesn’t care about the odds being against her, and she made it very clear that she won’t stop unless she knows for sure.  
Well, my favorite franchises are about accomplishing what other people deemed impossible, so I have no reason to not support it.  
“Well, in that case, I’m sure you can succeed in this.”  
Charlie looks at me excitedly, “You believe that it’s possible for demons to be redeemed and enter Heaven?”  
“Well yeah, if angels can fall, there’s nothing that says that demons can’t ascend. It’ll take a lot of hard work, but I believe it’s possible.”  
Charlie hugs me tightly, she’s surprisingly strong. I notice a glare from Vaggie, who looks away when she sees that I’m looking at her. I’ll have to talk things out with her later.  
“Oh, I’m so glad to finally hear someone who actually believes that this is possible. I thought Vaggie and I were the only ones; everybody else mocked the entire idea or believed it wouldn’t work.”  
“Why would they do that?”  
Vaggie answers, “Charlie got nervous during an interview we set up with 666 News, and instead of sticking with the talking points we discussed, she decided to sing.”  
“Was she that bad of a singer?”  
“No, she’s an amazing singer,” Vaggie explains. “But it just invited more mockery, and eventually lead to a fight on live television with that bitch, Katie Killjoy.”  
“Did she win?”  
“She did, but that’s not the point,” she grumbles in annoyance. “Between that fight and our first, and only, client joining in on a turf war, the hotel’s reputation was in shambles not even an hour after its debut.”

Oh, this was definitely a very sensitive topic. “That just sucks. They never even gave it a chance first.”  
“Thanks for that.” Charlie was clearly embarrassed about what happened on that day. “And thanks for at least hearing out our hotel, and not mocking it.”  
I nod, but I am curious about one last thing. “Can I hear the song?”  
Charlie just smiles excitedly, but Vaggie was much less enthusiastic. “Please don’t.”  
“Aw, but come on, Vaggie,” Charlie pouts. “You heard Andrew, he’s fully supportive of our Hotel and wants to hear it.” The demon princess gives her girlfriend an adorable pleading look, and Vaggie just sighs in defeat.  
“You can show him that video of the interview.”  
Charlie smiles and gives Vaggie a quick hug before taking out her hell phone and loads up a video, and I see Charlie sitting on a piano, played by two little goat demons, with some blonde woman and a man with a gasmask for a face sitting nearby looking at Charlie in confusion and surprise.  
“I have a dream, I’m here to tell- “

\----

Elsewhere, inside a certain horned office building located in Imp City.

“This is bad, this is very bad.”  
“Oh, shut up, Moxxie. This is no different than that time we brought that brat back here.”  
“Sir, this is very different. That kid was confined to our headquarters the entire time we kept him here, we don’t know where this human is. He could be anywhere in the Pride Ring.”  
“And even if he’s dead, there’d still be a body for somebody to find,” Millie adds. “We need to get him back to the human world before he’s found.”  
“Plus, you did steal that book from Stolas,” Loona says, not even bothering to look up from her phone. “So, if your human gets found, there’ll likely be an investigation into how one got here, and it’ll likely be traced back to you guys.”  
“Alright, fine! I get your points!” Blitzo shouted in frustration. “I’ll call Stolas to let him know what’s going on, since if we do get caught, he’ll be getting in trouble too. Loonie, I need you to go and find this human.”  
Before Loona can ask Blitzo how, he tosses the hellhound a keychain. “Fell out of his pocket when I crashed into him, I’m sure you’ll be able to get something to track him with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that came into my head after Helluva Boss episode 3 came out, and unlike the other fanfic ideas that came into my head, this is the only one that I've wanted to write. Hopefully I'll be able to see this through to the end, but between work and my gaming, I can't make any promises.  
> I apologize in advance if the writing's bad or if they aren't in-character, I haven't done any story writing in nearly a decade


End file.
